


Perché sei così diverso

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Sinisa piomba a casa di Alessio e quando scopre che invece è da Alvaro a Madrid, gli fa una bella scenata di gelosia, furioso. Così capiscono che è ora di parlare chiaramente e cambiare qualcosa rispetto a quello che sono ora. Il momento arriva, Alessio torna a casa e lo affronta col cuore in gola.





	

**Author's Note:**

> forse ho fatto attendere troppo. Questa fic è il diretto seguito della precedente, chiamata ‘Sempre lui al centro’. Siamo con Sinisa a casa di Alessio che lo aspetta, la volta scorsa invece Alessio era andato da Alvaro per il suo compleanno convinto che era ora di mandare a quel paese Sinisa. Ma poi lui gli fa una scenata di gelosia e capiscono che è ora di parlare. Ora vediamo cosa ne esce. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

PERCHÉ SEI COSÌ DIVERSO

  
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/mihagnoli4.jpg)   


  
Chiudo il telefono e mi aggiro per casa sua come un coglione, sbuffo e guardo l’ora.   
Due ore? Da Madrid a Milano in aereo certo, ma c’è anche la strada d’andata e ritorno in aeroporto.   
Prendo il pacchetto di sigarette e me ne metto in bocca una, poi mi guardo intorno. Cazzo, sono a casa sua, non posso fumarci dentro. Sbuffo e alzo gli occhi in alto stringendo la cicca spenta fra le labbra, poi guardo in cucina: ha un bel terrazzo, ma si affaccia sulla strada. Anche in camera c’è e si affaccia su un’altra strada.   
Che palle.   
Poi l’aspiratore sopra i fornelli attira la mia attenzione e con un sorriso vittorioso mi metto sotto la cappa che accendo, mentre il rumore riempie questo silenzio di merda, accendo e finalmente fumo.   
Che due coglioni.  
Ero venuto convinto che non fosse a Madrid davvero, invece non c’era e sono impazzito di rabbia. Sono anche entrato con le mie chiavi convinto che ci fosse e che facesse solo finta.   
Mi sento un idiota. Odio sentirmi un idiota.  
Mi sta facendo fare la parte dell’idiota innamorato, non sono così! Ma volevo fargli una sorpresa, quando ho visto che la cena di famiglia è finita ad un orario decente ho pensato di venire, gli facevo una sorpresa.  
Poi ho visto il suo messaggio e mi sono infuriato. Non ci credevo.  
Ed ora ho fatto finta di non essere già a casa sua. Certo se sapesse che sono qua ad aspettarlo sai che figura di merda.   
Mi sta sfuggendo di mano, più che altro mi sfugge perché insisto a tenerlo ad una certa distanza. Se mi arrendessi a quel che è davvero, forse, sarebbe più facile. E probabilmente è quello che vuole lui, che io lo ammetta e basta.   
Lo allontano quando lo sento troppo vicino, perché non sono io la sua storia e non deve vivere in base a me, deve fare le sue esperienze.   
Però oggi che era da Alvaro io ero incazzato nero.  
Qua non si può andare avanti così.  
O chiudo o progredisco.   
Penso a Stan, come lo chiamo io.   
So cosa mi direbbe. Di smetterla di fare lo stronzo e guardare le cose come stanno, che i sentimenti non sono i miei nemici e che va bene innamorarsi, anche se è di una persona fuori dalle righe.   
Alessio ha diversi anni meno di me e poi dove lo metto?  
Ho il lavoro a cui tengo che mi porta via tanto tempo, ho la famiglia a cui tengo e già sacrifico per il lavoro ed ho Dejan, che vedo quando capita, ma insomma ogni tanto riusciamo a stare insieme.   
Beh, comunque ora Alessio riesco ad ‘infilarlo’. Anzi. Lo infilo. Anche bene.   
Perché quando uno vuole una cosa la ottiene ed io sono così.   
Smetto di fumare, spengo la sigaretta nell’acqua e la butto.   
Farò l’operazione un paio d’altre volte ed apro il suo stereo, dove ha una chiavetta inserita.   
Le sue canzoni sono molto varie, passa dal rock al pop per passare anche all’hip hop. Diciamo che non ha un genere solo.  
Roba di tutte le generazioni e per tutti i gusti. È un ragazzo molto aperto in questo senso.  
Ridacchio.   
Molto.   
Non so cos’è che dovrei fare, punto.   
Intanto che venga, poi vediamo.   
  
  
Quando finalmente la fottuta porta del cazzo si apre, sono passate ben più di due ore. Sbuffo e mi alzo dal divano aprendo le braccia scocciato di aspettare tanto.   
Lui entra e mi guarda spaesato.   
\- Insomma, da quanto aspetti? Non sarà molto, avevi detto due ore, io… - Alzo le spalle e mi ricordo che non dovrei essere qua da quando l’ho chiamato.   
\- Sì, boh, mezz’oretta, ma mi secca aspettare, lo sai! - Il fatto che abbia calato il tono e guardato da un’altra parte è sospetto e lui lo sa.   
Circospetto entra, arriccia quel suo maledetto nasino delizioso, si è fatto la doccia, i capelli sono ben sistemati e profuma di qualcosa che non usa mai.   
Non mi avvicino troppo.   
\- Hai fumato? - Mi stringo nelle spalle mentre va in cucina.   
\- Un po’… sotto la cappa, il fumo dovrebbe essere stato aspirato. - Speravo, almeno.   
\- Un po’ si sente… - Poi perché diavolo apra il cestino non lo so, Dio Cristo.   
\- Sinisa, ma quanto hai fumato? - Ci sono tre sigarette. - Tre in mezz’ora è troppo anche per te! Di solito ne fai una ogni mezz'ora… - Oh che cazzo!  
\- Sei diventato un detective e me lo sono perso? - Chiedo scocciato tornando al salotto dove mi siedo come fosse casa mia, braccia conserte.   
\- No, ma… - E quando mi segue e mette giù il telefono sul mobile dello stereo, vede il numero della canzone che è vicino alla cinquantina.   
Cazzo.   
\- Sinisa, seriamente, da quanto sei qua? - Sbuffo alzando gli occhi al cielo di nuovo, mi alzo e comincio a camminare nervoso per la sua casa disordinata.   
\- Un po’ più che trenta minuti! - Esclamo senza ammettere quanto.   
\- Un po’ più? Sono quasi 50 canzoni, significa che sono almeno due ore! - Almeno?   
Che stronzo.   
\- Hai finito scuola da troppo poco tempo! - Brontolo senza smentire, mi sento un idiota.   
\- Ebbene? - Braccia conserte, in piedi in mezzo alla casa che io percorro in lungo ed in largo seccato, come un toro.   
\- Ebbene cosa? - Chiedo allargando le mie.   
\- Cosa hai da dire? Sei qua da due ore, significa che quando mi hai chiamato non eri ormai a casa come mi hai fatto credere! -   
\- Oh che palle, Alessio! Ero qua, ok? Ora che lo sai sei felice? Ma quando cazzo sei diventato così polemico? - Mi arrabbio per difendermi, ma lui ormai non si impressiona, non cede, non fa nemmeno mezzo passo indietro. Scioglie le braccia stupito.   
\- Potevi dirmelo. -   
\- E cosa cambiava? Eri a Madrid, meno di due ore non ci mettevi a tornare! - Sospira calmandosi e penso che nella sua testa inizi il ragionamento. Se sono qua da tanto, significa che ho una cosa importante da dirgli e magari che voglio legarmi finalmente.   
Legarmi.   
Che parola brutta. La odio.   
\- Vuoi bere qualcosa? Fa un po’ freddo, potevi accendere il riscaldamento… faccio un the? - Alzo le spalle.   
\- Infuso? - Annuisce e ci spostiamo in cucina dove mette su il bollitore elettrico e cerca delle bustine, io mi siedo appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo, le gambe intorno ai piedi della sedia, schiena dritta, corpo proteso in avanti, mi mordo l’interno del labbro. Lo guardo muoversi coi suoi jeans non troppo aderenti ma nemmeno larghi, quella misura perfetta che mi mostrano il suo bel culo e che lo slanciano senza farlo sembrare una checca.   
E la camicia nera che scende sopra, liscia e morbida. Una bella stoffa che gli cade a pennello.   
I capelli lunghi e castani gli arrivano fino al collo, si è fatto la barba ed il viso è liscio, ma mi piace in ogni versione.   
Sono fottuto.   
Lo osservo bene in silenzio, va a togliersi le scarpe, io mi sono appropriato di un paio di ciabatte all’ingresso, immagino le sue. Ho un numero enorme, ma odio stare con le scarpe in casa, così quando vengo metto le sue anche se il piede mi esce sempre.  
Lui torna scalzo, piega la testa di lato, si appoggia al ripiano della cucina rossa e mi guarda con un sorrisino quasi dolce.   
Questo ragazzo è tutto quello che io non sono, è per questo che non mi sono ancora staccato da lui.  
Di ragazzi così ho a che fare quotidianamente, ne ho conosciuti mille. Però con lui è scattato qualcosa, non saprei. Ho scopato con molti, mentre se voglio una donna vado da mia moglie. La mia concezione delle relazioni è diversa dagli altri. La fedeltà è un concetto che non esiste. Io sono fedele alla famiglia nel prendermi cura di loro, nel tornare quando posso, nell’essere presente quando riesco, nel risolvere i loro casini. Questo per me è essere fedeli.   
Ma se voglio scopare con altri, e questo capita a tutti perché è nella natura dell’uomo desiderare tutto quello che c’è, io me lo prendo e lo faccio perché tanto nel momento in cui lo desidero il tradimento è già in atto.   
Non esiste la fedeltà come la concepiscono gli altri, la fedeltà sessuale. Non c’è.  
E se uno vuole scopare con altri significa che sessualmente si è insoddisfatti, ma non significa che non si ama. Si ama. Si ama in tanti modi, tante persone.   
\- Allora, di cosa dobbiamo parlare? - Chiede dolcemente.   
Eppure lui ha qualcos’altro rispetto agli altri che ho desiderato e scopato. Anche rispetto a Stan. Con Stan c’è amore, ho sempre detto che lo amo. Ma amo anche la mia famiglia, in modo diverso, per motivi diversi. Questi amori non sono intaccati se trombo con altri.   
Alessio dove lo colloco?  
Tempo fa avevo detto che è un rapporto. Punto. L’ho liquidata così. Ma forse ora Alessio vuole che la definisca un po’ meglio.   
\- Dimmelo tu. - Classica premessa. Alessio sospira spazientito.   
\- Ci siamo lasciati dicendo che ci importa uno dell’altro e che non siamo solo delle scopate, perché mi hai fatto una scenata ed era la scenata di uno che gli importa. Ed il fatto che eri qua lo dimostra. Solo che fai lo stronzo per allontanarmi, ma comunque te ne importa. Di questo dobbiamo parlare. - torna calmo e paziente. E dolce. Il bollitore scatta, si gira e versa l’acqua nelle due tazze che ha preparato.   
È molto tardi e noi siamo qua a parlare di cose serie e a berci un infuso.   
Mi consegna la mia, l’appoggia sul tavolo davanti a me, la tiene in mano e se la stringe scaldandosi. Rimane in piedi dove era prima, ad una sorta di distanza di sicurezza.   
Io resto seduto, lo guardo ignorando la tazza.   
\- Senti Ale, per come la vedo io… le strade sono due. - Comincio col mio tono deciso. Alessio si tende e quasi non respira, così distolgo lo sguardo per non fermarmi. - O la smettiamo o passiamo alla fase successiva. - Alessio spalanca gli occhi senza controllarsi, la paura nel suo viso.   
\- E… e cosa sarebbe la fase successiva? - Chiede come per aggrapparsi a qualcosa di migliore rispetto alla prima opzione. Mi stringo nelle spalle.   
\- Passiamo dall’avere un rapporto al definirlo. -   
\- Sì, ma come!? - Sbotta impaziente. È proprio spaventato, rimango seduto, la sua tazza è ben stretta e forse si sta anche scottando le mani, ma non se ne accorge.   
\- Relazione, Alessio. Relazione. Non è più uno stare insieme, scopare, parlarsi… e… - Ci penso, non è facile. - Diventerebbe una relazione vera. Mettiamo in gioco i sentimenti… ci mettiamo nei primi posti insieme a… beh, chi già conta tanto per noi… - E la cosa è schifosamente sentimentale e schifosamente emotiva. Io odio queste cose, le odio.   
Alessio si morde le labbra, non dice nulla, fissa il liquido fumante nelle sue mani, la musica di là ci fa da sottofondo con una canzone di rock classico che non so da dove l’abbia tirata fuori, ma mi piace.   
Malinconica.   
\- E perché… - Tossisce, la voce è tesa, è molto emozionato e non mi guarda. Poi si sforza e lo fa. Alza gli occhi lucidi pieni di lacrime che non vuole far scendere, vuole essere forte. Le mani tremano, come la voce. Tremano molto. - Perché dobbiamo smettere se stiamo bene insieme? -   
Mi alzo in piedi, prendo la mia tazza, lento mi porto davanti a lui, lo guardo da vicino. Gli prendo la sua di mano e le appoggio dietro di lui entrambe. Non lo tocco subito, gli sono solo qua davanti, serio, penetrante.   
\- Dipende da quello che proviamo. Siamo solo delle belle scopate? O siamo qualcosa di più? Se siamo solo delle belle scopate dobbiamo smetterla di comportarci come se fossimo qualcosa di più. O ci lasciamo o andiamo oltre. - Ho usato uno di quei termini che odio. Lasciarsi. Presuppone un rapporto.   
Alessio si morde il labbro come un forsennato.  
Gli prendo il viso fra le mani e metto il mio pollice nella sua bocca. Poco gentilmente, poco dolcemente. Lui spiazzato succhia e si rilassa subito. Smette di tremare, gli occhi si asciugano. La paura scema. Credo che sia la sua risposta. Sorrido e forse è un sorriso dolce.   
\- Non vuoi lasciarmi, vero? - Scuote la testa. Le mani dietro di sé, sul bordo del ripiano, si spostano sui miei fianchi. Sposto il pollice dalla sua bocca.   
\- Non so come ami gli altri… ma so come amo io. E questo io… questo mio andare con Alvaro è stata la goccia che mi ha fatto capire. Ero pazzo di gelosia e pieno di una tale delusione che … che andare con lui è stato paradossalmente il modo migliore per capire che ti amo. Stop. Ma so che tu hai paura di amare e lasciarti andare e… solo che se mi lasci io… io non lo so… - Torno a mettergli il dito sulle labbra, non dentro questa volta. Lui trattiene il fiato e mi fissa pieno di speranza e paura insieme.   
\- Amo a modo mio. Sono una persona difficile con cui avere a che fare, Alessio. Io separo l’amore dalle faccende sessuali. Io so amare ed andare a letto con altri. E so amare diverse persone, in diversi modi, contemporaneamente. Se tu da me vuoi una relazione da consacrazione, io non te la posso dare. Io desidero e nel momento in cui desidero, prendo. Questo non significa che non amo. Questo però non molti lo sopportano e lo capiscono. - Scuote la testa e si toglie il dito dalla bocca.   
\- Lo posso capire, invece. Per questo pur amando lui sei venuto a letto con me. -   
\- Lui è Dejan Stankovic. - Finalmente lo dico. - E lo amo perché mi capisce. Sa cosa ho passato, lo ha passato anche lui. È cresciuto come me. Lui è come me. Lui mi capisce. Lo amo. - Alessio stupito del fatto che finalmente gli ho detto chi è, si concentra sul concetto di amore che sto cercando di spiegargli.   
\- Amo la mia famiglia perché viene da me. E amo mia moglie perché condivido qualcosa con lei, i miei figli. - Annuisce.   
\- E ami me? -   
Finalmente me lo chiede e finalmente sono qua a cercare una risposta che non mi sono mai dato nemmeno da solo. Stringo le labbra e lo guardo piegando il viso, continuo a tenerlo a me, a stargli davanti.   
\- Ti amo perché sei così diverso da me, perché non puoi capirmi e non potrai mai, per fortuna. Perché non saprai mai cosa ho passato. E non condividi nulla con me se non il calcio in qualche modo. Non abbiamo nulla insieme. Non sai come mi sento. E ti amo per questo. Perché tu sei la mia oasi, sei pulito, sai essere dolce come io non saprò mai essere. Tu hai quello che io non ho e non avrò mai. Ti amo perché sei così diverso da me, così diverso! - Nel dirlo non me ne rendo conto, ma la voce si abbassa, diventa inudibile e credo di avere uno di quegli sguardi sconvolgenti. Non me ne accorgo finché lui non mi abbraccia. Le braccia mi avvolgono intorno alla testa ed io nascondo il viso contro il suo collo ed in questo momento, in questo istante, stringo forte gli occhi e stringo forte lui e l’emozione mi invade.   
Un nuovo sentimento.   
Alla mia età non pensavo di poterne provare ancora.   
Un altro amore.   
Un’altra emozione.   
Mi abbraccia ed io rimango rincretinito, scosso, sconvolto da come mi sono aperto.   
Lo amo perché è pulito e a posto come io non lo sarò mai.   
E credo di non essere capace di chiudere con lui. Non credo.   
\- Ti amo anche io. Anche se ami pure Stankovic e tua moglie e non so chi. Ti amo e so che questo amore che provi per me è diverso dal loro. E mi va bene se quando stai con me sei solo mio. E non parlarmi di loro, non voglio sapere niente di loro. Voglio sapere solo di te. -   
Sentirglielo dire è liberatorio, mi sento leggero e non mi sentivo così leggero dalla prima volta che ho scopato con Stan.   
Sconvolgente.   
\- Ti amo. - concludo infine.  
Gli prendo il viso fra le mani, scivolo fuori dal suo abbraccio e con gli occhi chiusi cerco la sua bocca strisciando alla cieca, lo trovo e lo faccio mio. La bocca aperta prende la sua, la lingua si infila e lui mi accoglie e ci intrecciamo. Il calore è immediato e cerco più contatto in questo bacio, la foga aumenta, me ne serve di più.   
Più calore.   
Lo prendo per le mani lasciandogli il viso, mi separo dalla sua bocca, mi guarda seccato e contrariato. Ridacchio e me lo trascino fuori dalla cucina.   
Passo il corridoio ed arrivo alla camera.   
Non accendo nemmeno la luce, rimane quella del salotto e ci basta. Mi sfilo la maglia da dietro la testa con un unico movimento fluido, lui mi guarda succhiandosi il labbro, carico di desiderio. Inizia a slacciarsi la camicia, sono gesti che avrà già fatto stanotte e ricordandomene, mentre mi apro i pantaloni, glielo chiedo sadico come mio solito:   
\- Ne hai ancora? - Alessio sorpreso inarca le sopracciglia senza capire.   
\- Di cosa? -   
\- Di sperma! - I suoi occhi hanno un guizzo. I giochi iniziano. - O hai svuotato troppo le palle per stanotte? - Alessio finisce di togliersi la camicia che lascia andare giù liscia, con un fruscio.   
\- Dipende da quanto sei bravo tu! - Risponde malizioso. Eccolo lì, sa cosa dire, sa cosa fare. Ormai ha imparato e non si tira indietro.   
Bravo il mio piccolo.   
Compiaciuto mi libero dei pantaloni e lui si apre i suoi jeans, rimangono su e lascia cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, in attesa che faccia io qualcosa.   
Io sono già nudo e vorrei già essergli dentro, lo guardo ora così lascivo e provocante, torso nudo, scalzo, jeans aperti, capelli morbidi ai lati del viso, sorriso malizioso.   
Piccolo bastardo, hai imparato bene a stuzzicarmi.   
Così non lo faccio aspettare ancora molto. Lo giro di scatto, improvviso, e altrettanto improvviso lo piego in due, veloce. L’appoggio al letto con le mani, rimane in piedi come lo metto io. Con una certa forza strattono i jeans e glieli abbasso alle ginocchia, me ne disinteresso. Lui non si ribella. Gli tiro giù anche i boxer con uno scatto, questi li lascio sulle cosce.   
Poi mi piego, gli allargo le natiche e mi avvento in lui con la lingua. Allargo e lecco ed entro con le dita. Lo lecco, continuo a leccarlo e a giocare con la sua apertura che noto non è stata stuzzicata. Così capisco malizioso e mentre gli do uno schiaffo sulla natica, non eccessivo chiaramente, glielo dico:  
\- Hai fatto l’attivo con Alvaro, eh? Ti sei divertito? - Chiedo cattivo. Lui mugugna, così gli do pure un morso tirando coi denti. Si lamenta e risponde.   
\- Abbastanza… l’ho fatto alla tua maniera… credo gli sia piaciuto, da come veniva e mi chiedeva di più! - Oh, come mi piace immaginarlo. Smetto di leccarlo nella fessura e lo faccio sulla natica dove ho morso, risalgo sulla schiena con la lingua fermandomi sulla scapola dove mordo e chiedo:  
\- E che posizione hai usato? - Che gioco perverso. Come mio solito, sono eccitato dalle cose più strane. Mentre lecco la sua schiena come so che gli piace, mi masturbo immaginando quello che mi dice.   
\- Missionaria. - Mi raddrizzo, una mano nel mio cazzo in tiro, l’altra un altro lieve schiaffo.   
\- E gli hai dato? - Alessio geme, un po’ di dolore, un po’ di piacere, qualcosa di strano, ormai. Più mentale che altro.   
\- Sì… - Sorrido soddisfatto leccandomi le labbra mentre guardo la sua schiena prona davanti a me, la forma del suo culo è qualcosa di meraviglioso vista dall’alto.   
\- Gli è piaciuto? - Il sì è un bel gemito perché lo carezzo col mio cazzo in tiro, lo carezzo sui glutei e poi sulla fessura e sa cosa sta per succedere.   
\- E poi? - Chiedo roco.   
\- E poi gliel’ho messo dentro e l’ho scopato forte finché non ho toccato il suo punto. - Con questo entro anche io, una spinta possente e ci sono, non aspettava che me. Il suo piccolo buco ormai è adatto alla forma del mio cazzo e non può ricevere nessun altro. Può prendere chi vuole, ma farsi prendere solo da me.   
Le spinte poco a poco aumentano e lui geme incontrollato di piacere, mi raddrizzo, inarco la schiena e getto la testa all’indietro mentre lo faccio mio sempre più in fretta. Ad ogni spinta affondo di più e lui piegato davanti a me mi viene incontro chiamandomi, volendone ancora.   
Le cose aumentano vertiginosamente oltre il mio controllo, ma mi dà il colpo di grazia quando gira la testa e oltre la sua spalla, mentre si masturba da solo, mi dice il resto:   
\- E gli sono venuto addosso… - Oh, l’immagine di Alessio che gli viene addosso è la fine, stringo gli occhi e vado più forte, tanto che credo di toccare il suo punto, infatti aumenta la mano che si fa da solo fra le gambe. Con un gemito forte, viene tendendosi ed inarcandosi. Un meraviglioso fascio di nervi dove qua e là i tatuaggi sono lucidi di sudore.   
Però devo uscire e concludere fuori, sulla sua fantastica schiena. E gli schizzi lo carezzano sulla pelle bianca, attraversata da qualche disegno.   
Meraviglioso.   
Mi mordo il labbro mentre ansimo, con le dita lo tocco e lo spalmo un po’, poi mi chino su di lui, lo tiro su prendendolo sul mento, il dito in bocca e lui succhia il mio sapore. Lo fa senza battere ciglio.   
Oh, lui sa. Lui sa come farmi impazzire.   
Poco dopo crollo su di lui, il respiro corto contro la sua spalla che succhio.   
\- Ti amo perché sei pulito come io non lo sono mai stato, né mai lo sarò. -   
Me la sento di dirglielo e forse è una sorta di colpo di grazia. Si gira contro di me ed io mi separo per farglielo fare. Si siede sul bordo, si tira indietro e mi mette le braccia intorno al collo, mi tira a sé e mi fa salire. Mi accompagna a stendermi con lui, poi si accoccola sul mio petto. Si raddrizza e mi guarda, sorride.   
\- Ti amo perché sì. - Con questa risposta che mi spiazza, mi bacia. Non è un bacio provocante. È un bacio dolce. Come lui sa essere. Come io non so mai essere. Lo circondo col braccio, gli carezzo il viso, gli sistemo i capelli.   
O forse sì. Forse un po’ riesco ad esserlo. Un po’. 


End file.
